Spring Break
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Part 6 of the Goddess Eyes. She'd taken her precious day off to travel to the legendary lover's spring of Ebon Mountain, only to be met with a disappointing display. Enter the gallant hero to resolve her plights and stir the fire within her…


**WITHIN THE GODDESS WATCHFUL EYES - SPRING BREAK**

* * *

"Well this is disappointing." Prima sighed as she sat at the edge of the pond. She gazed at the cloudless blue skies and kicked the shallow water, not caring that her boots were getting wet in the process. Her brown eyes lazily turned back to the mountaintop she had wasted the better part of the day scaling. "Finally made it, Ima; shame it's not the spring of dreams we wanted it to be…" she bitterly chuckled as her thoughts drifted to her deceased grandmother, and how they'd both talked about wanting to find the mythical Lover's Spring that was said to be on top of Ebon Mountain.

When she was growing up, her beloved Ima would always be the one that told her stories. She had quite a few, between the tales of the old Kingdoms or the three giants of Mount Taran. But her favorite was ALWAYS the legend of the Lovers' Spring. Prima lost count of how many times she'd beg to hear it after the nightly prayer to Hylia and the Trio, or how her grandmother would fake resistance before giving in with a hearty chuckle.

 _"A pond of clear blue water in the perfect shape of a heart. It is said that those that find it will also meet their destined partner in the reflection of the other side."_ Prima knew the entire story by heart, and she couldn't help but feel some despair as the last vestige of her youth was cruelly taken from her. It felt like her own heart was broken in two, much like this sham of a pond. Still, she could take solace in the fact she'd finally done what she swore to do. Whether as a pie-eyed young girl or the tearful declaration made on her grandmother's deathbed, Prima had kept her promise… so why did it still make her feel so hollow and empty inside?

The innkeeper was so wrapped up in her own moping that she barely registered what sounded like bells. "Eh? Who's there?" she questioned as she took in her surroundings. She was confident that she was alone today. Ever since she had left her father and that heartthrob Worten back at the inn… Maybe Worten had followed her up the hills to declare his love for her?! Her wishful musings were quickly shattered as she heard the rustling of the flowers that surrounded the peak.

 _'Don't tell me there's crickets up here…I never want to see another cricket in my life!'_ she pleaded. It was bad enough when that loser Manny delivered a hundred of the disgusting bugs to her, just one more was likely to make her lose her damn mind. Turns out that one blond was in cahoots with the village creep… kind of a shame now that she thought on it. He wasn't a bad sort; certainly easy on the eyes. Pity for him that her type was more the rugged well-worn traveler…like Worten.

"Still, no use mucking around here. Might as well go back…" Prima sighed as she stood up from the pond, wiping some pollen from her lap. It would be long after dark by the time she'd make it down the mountain. She turned to trudge back to the village…only to find a floating ball of light just in front of her face.

"What in Nayru's name?!"

 **BRING RING – SWISH!**

"Cough, Cough. What was THAT? Was that…a fairy?" Prima sputtered, half dazed from the cloud of powder that was irritating her eyes. Great, now her meticulous eyeliner was also ruined. This day was just getting worse and worse. She looked around for any sight of the 'fairy', only to find nothing and no more reason to dawdle. But as she started to descend the mountain with her foul mood, she felt her body start to warm up despite the relative chill of the mountain's height.

"When did it get so hot?" she panted as she loosened her shirt…

* * *

Link hosted himself onto the ledge above him, finally giving his tired arms a break after nearly twenty minutes of climbing. Seeing that the slope was smooth enough for him to stand without risk of sliding off, he opted to take a brief rest and chow down on a stamina-replenishing mushroom skewer. Although this one was truly special; having been made from five of the elusive Endura Shrooms. It not only restored his weary body, but also gave him some extra energy that would be useful in a pinch.

As he was eating, he took a look back to the south, appreciating just how far he'd traveled in only a day's time. It seemed like only a few moments ago he was standing at the southeaster edge of Mount Dunsel after stepping out of the Muwo Leem Shrine, Welcoming the sight of the early morning. The advanced Ancient Battle Axe and Guardian Shield on his back were a testament to his success in the shrine's test of strength. Chalk up another shrine completed and another Goddess Orb for his collection.

Hence why his destination was Hateno Village; to pray to the Goddess Hylia and get some tune-ups for his Slate from Purah. Tune his body and his greatest tool before making his way to his next destination… might be prudent to actually make a decision then. For what must've been the sixth time since he'd left Rito Village, he weighed his options.

Rudani was out; he was NOT looking forward to dealing with Death Mountain, especially without any from of heat protection or the means to craft some. So that just left Naboris or Ruta; the Gerudo Desert or the Zorana Highlands. On one hand, he'd be well-equipped for dealing with the desert at night thanks to the insulated Rito garb. On the other, he doubted he'd be dealing with any form of extreme heat in the highlands. To be honest he wasn't sure which to go for next, and once again resolved to make his decision once he got to the village. Instead he'd finish up his meal and proceed to climbing towards his last landmark.

Ebon Mountain; the false spring. Link had scaled up to it the first time he'd been to the village in order to get a better survey of the land and picked out the Muwo Leem and what he later learned was the Chaas Qeta Shrine. Even now he could see the blue sheen of Muwo Leem clash with the harsh orange of Chass Qeta. He'd need to get down to that distant island at some point and tackle its challenge. If nothing else Letty would give him an earful if he hadn't completed it before their next meeting.

Letty…they'd parted on good terms after she opted to stay longer to rest and relax in Lurelin before reporting back to the Lakeside Stable. He'd have to give her some more credit than earlier; she was a pretty sharp girl, and probably one of the only people he'd met that realized that Link was responsible for what was happening to the Towers and the Shrines. Not to mention being perhaps the most…equal, partner he'd had thus far; giving and taking in mutual quantities, as well as putting up a strong fight whenever he tried to assert dominance, just as he did to her. Speaking of, if she had any misgivings about their earlier actions on the beach, her 'goodbye' present left nothing to chance. Still, one thing bothered him about the circumstances of their actions…the fairy.

That wasn't the first, third, or even ninth fairy that Link had used by this point. He'd been lucky enough to find the Great Fairy on Piper Ridge as well as the spring on Tuft Mountain to replenish his dwindling supply from the Great Fairy at Kakariko. But that was the first time he'd felt arousal in their use. At first he'd tried to be polite and conceal his erection from Letty. Needless to say, he had been VERY grateful when it turned out she was similarly affected and instigated in kind. Which led him back to fairies, and the Shrine he'd just endured.

He'd used two more fairies trying to deal with that damn Guardian; two more times that he had cheated death in his quest to amend his centennial failure. Neither one had left him feeling anything besides his second wind, least of all an erection. So what had made his use of one with Letty distinct? Was proximity to another person the key? Or maybe it was just that particular fairy's antics? He knew that the fairies had their own identities and personalities, hence why some were more willing to go with him than others.

He wasn't sure, and until the next time he would need to use a fairy to heal himself with another person present, he would be left with speculation alone. And considering his preference to travel alone and his penchant for forsaking the beaten path, who knows when that would be. Figuring he'd wasted enough time digesting; both his meal and his thoughts, Link resumed his climb.

* * *

He took in the familiar sight of the split pond. Now that he'd seen the actual spring on Tuft Mountain, he could appreciate why the locals were so convinced that this must be the one true Lover's Spring. Maybe it had been at some point, but circumstances robbed it of its purpose and the burden was given to the southeast mountain instead. But more important than speculating the hierarchy of conveniently shaped water sources was his attempt to find more of those coy little sprites.

There; a trio of fairies were timidly hovering at the far edge of the pond. It didn't seem like they were perturbed at his presence, No, it would seem that there was something worse. Something that was causing a ruckus just out of sight. Tempting though it was for Link to just sneak over and grab them, he found his own curiosity compelling him to investigate the sound…

As he walked around the shore, the sounds became louder; the scraping of rock, the tune of wet slapping…the moans of the fairer sex. Now aware of the VERY familiar symphony of a woman's passion, the Champion slowed his pace and glanced around for something, ANYTHING. It didn't take him long to spot a discarded Hateno-tailored dress and underwear near the lip that overlooked the Village below. Well that mystery was solved.

Link was sorely tempted to just leave; find a random point and just glide off the mountain rather than deal with yet another verse of this tired song-and-dance. He already knew that there weren't any monsters at the top, and he'd passed Mimos on his way here, so it was just the two of them alone on the peak. She'd be fine to finish her session and leave, none the wiser of his presence, without risk of monsters. Who cares if it took him a little longer to reach Hateno; it's not like he'd be any more inconvenienced than being stopped by another romp…

Still, he'd be damned if the thought of another lay didn't appeal to him in the slightest. Especially after spending several days in Lurelin where the villagers were VERY open about their lack of smallclothes or penchant for swimming in the buff. Thank Hylia that Letty was an eager minx, or who knows what state his trousers would be in before he left. It turned out that thinking of the saucy silverette he'd recently parted from was having quite the effect on his thoughts, as well as in his pants. It was ultimately his lower head that drove him to peek over the edge at the brunette beauty fingering herself.

He recognized her as the innkeeper at the Great Ton Pu in Hateno. The one that had fed him wrong information to Manny in order to get him to take the hint. He wasn't sure what she was doing all the way up here…well, he could SEE what she was doing, he just couldn't understand why here of all places. Maybe she just got off on looking over Hateno Village? He could almost remember her name-Pri…something? He was so caught up trying to remember her name, he didn't even notice her eyes open and lock onto him.

"You…" she said; a simple, breathy tone that pervaded his ears. The tone alone would've been enough to give him pause between fleeing or jumping in. But more pressingly, he could make out her brown eyes…and the haze of pink that seemed to cloud them; something that he had overlooked last time until Letty had mentioned seeing his own eyes that way back on Korne Beach.

"Hyah?" Link tried to step back, ready to break into a full sprint and jump off the other side of the mountain. He was NOT dealing with more of this fairy dust bullshit. Just his luck that the place where his foot came to rest turned out to be very unstable, and rather than turning to safety, he ended up slipping and skidding down to land flat on his back right next to the girl. He wasn't really sure what happened next due to the fall sending him for a loop, but when he returned to his senses, the innkeeper was on top of him with her bare ass and privates in his face. _'Prima! That's her name!'_

"Need…this." Prima practically whined as she tore open his tight pants. Well chalk up ANOTHER outfit that would need some tailor work done. Ordinarily he'd admit this was an odd string of thoughts to have given his circumstances; especially compared to being dazed during a skirmish. Chalk up the lack of adrenaline that usually kicked in when this happened mid-fight keeping him from focusing. But any further thoughts; disjointed or clear, were made next-to-impossible as he felt her eager mouth engulf his dick.

She was an amateur; plain and simple. Easily the least experienced of all the women that had given him head thus far. But to be fair, she was also the youngest, being only at most a year his senior. And more in her favor, the enthusiasm with which she slobbered over his dick and bobbed her head was certainly having results as he felt more and more blood rush to his penis. Meanwhile, the dripping snatch above his face practically taunted him as it gyrated and shook. However, before he could make a decision to engage in her debauchery or try to extract himself without hurting her, he noticed a certain creature hovering above them.

It looked a few shades darker than the rest, and had the distinct look of three trails coming out of the ball of light. It's wings also seemed a bit more ornate, and if he was crazy, Link could swear he saw the faint outline of a woman hiding in the sphere. Of all the fairies he'd ever seen, it was clear that this one was unique. Come to think of it, he was almost certain that he'd had a similar pattern of thoughts when he'd…first…caught…that…

 _'Oh you cheeky little sprite…'_ he glared at the fairy that was shaking, clearly laughing at his plight and attempts to look irate. It would seem he'd found the reason for his recent sexual fever, as well as Prima's lustful state. Almost mockingly, it flew into his face and shook off more of that infernal powder, causing the Hylian to squeeze his eyes shut and cough…

…What was he thinking about, and why didn't it involve this perfect ass and glistening honeypot that was thrust into his face?

Prima felt his tongue pierce her needy desire, eliciting a moan of appreciation that resonated into the cock she was slurping. She wasn't sure what was the reason, but somehow the presence of this solid totem of masculinity in her mouth comforted her; soothed her and the uncontrollable wildfire that had affected her for the past half-hour. Combine that with the eager tongue that was probing her lower lips, and she couldn't help but mew in pleasure.

Below her, Link was doing his best to cover as much of her inner walls as he possibly could. He brought his hands up to hold open her outer lips and let him focus in on any part he might have missed. Once he was done coating her passage with a nice layer of saliva, he proceeded to release her lips and give a nice, long tongue-flutter to her sealed cunt. Once his roaming mouth reached her clit, it was soon under a constant barrage of licks, nibbles, and pinches. Letty had made sure that he understood the importance of this little nub, and after getting an earful from her and being made to 'do it right' multiple times, He was now all to eager to attack it with gusto.

Speaking of, the kinky girl had introduced him to a new facet of pleasure; anal fingering. As he continued his ministrations against her sensitive clit, Link dipped his finger into her dripping pot, bathing the appendage in her slippery juices. Once he was certain it was well lubricated, he withdrew it, much to her disappointment. Her tunes changed quickly however once she felt something poke into her tight rump, causing her to inhale deeply and practically suck any fluids off his dick. Prima would've protested the foul and dirty acts if she wasn't so drunk on pleasure. Meanwhile, Link continued his pumping motions, attempting to wiggle the constricted appendage like Letty had…demonstrated.

The innkeeper moaned at the sensation of being assaulted in all three of her holes; the tongue in her quim, the finger in her sphincter, and the cock in her mouth. She'd often hear unsavory rumors about the nights of Hateno; how you could find clandestine partners all too eager to revel in debaucheries that would make Hylia and the Trio weep. But to be blunt, the teachings of her traditional family and her beloved Ima were the furthest things from her mind. Even that drunkard at her inn wasn't able to penetrate her single-minded state. No, only the sensations of pleasure mattered to her, and she reacted in kind even as a second finger pierced her butt, causing her to practically scream into the dick between her lips.

Prima's lack of experience meant that she didn't know how to react when the rod in her mouth suddenly started gushing, and she pulled her head back in shock and panic. No sooner did the ejaculating cock come out from between her lips did it shoot a rope of sticky cum right into her eyes, causing her to instinctively close them in response. Blind, she felt layer after layer of discarded baby batter build up on her face, dripping onto her heaving chest. It was foul; it was sinful; it was disgusting. She wanted MORE.

Link didn't even get a chance to move as the innkeeper righted herself, moving her sweet box away from his lips and brining it to bear at the base of his still-hard penis. If he was still lucid, he might wonder why this was the case. Good thing he wasn't and didn't bother to waste time on such pointless thoughts. Still, he was less than pleased at her actions in taking away his meal before he was done. Before she could get the chance to bring her lower lips down onto his pole, Link seized her hips and held her in place. She squirmed, but was ultimately powerless in the hands of the amnesiac Knight.

Smirking at her attempts to struggle, the Hylian Champion proceeded to hump her needy pussy, rubbing it against the side of his dick. He felt the juices that were gushing out her coat his penis; a tragic waste for such a delectable treat. Still, he fought both her feeble protests and his own screaming desires to continue his fun, slowly working her pelvis up his pole until it reached the crown. Once he felt the swollen head pushing against her lips, he gave her some hope by pushing in…only to immediately withdraw. This insulting act was repeated several times; never going further into her than the tip.

As he continued to torment her entrance, the innkeeper was getting impatient and opted to take matters into her own hands. With an indigent huff, she lurched up before slamming her hips down. The good news was, her reckless action did indeed lead to the penetration she so dearly longed for. The bad news…it was the wrong hole.

 _'Oops.'_ Even in his randy state, Link winched as her taut ass constricted his cock beyond anything a mouth or vagina had been able to do. The surge of pain was enough to let rational thought briefly pierce of the blockade of lust in his mind. Thankfully, he'd managed to coat his dick in some of her juices during his teasing, so it wasn't entirely raw. Still, he didn't want to risk causing her greater harm, and fought his own lustful desires in an attempt to pull out…

"Wh-who said you could take it out?" Prima inquired through gritted teeth as she turned to face down at him. Even through her tearing eyes, the sight of the lusty cloud in her pools still penetrated his mind. "D-don't just sit there like a lump. Ram it in a-a-and FUCK me-e." she hissed, her tone leaving no room to argue. Whatever attempts to be noble Link had tried to muster were dashed at her words, and slowly he started to push himself deeper into her bowels.

Prima chocked back a sob as she felt him penetrate her sphincter. She'd never even CONSIDERED the notion of letting anyone take her in such a way, much less a man she barely knew. It wasn't even the fact that sodomy was frowned upon in their sleepy little town, or the teachings of Nayru and Hylia forbid such disgusting revelry (Farore and Din seemed fine with it though); just the sheer notion of the act was enough to make her heave. But even beyond the sickening thoughts, or the unfathomable pain, there was a hint of something more that wanted to make its way out; she'd never felt as turned on in her LIFE. This was far, FAR better than any ladle or fingers could possibly be!

"F-faster. Mo-m-more." She begged, doing her best to match his thrusts. Link obliged her, although the way his body was aligned on the ground made it difficult for him to go at the pace HE wanted to. In his past exploits, he'd often humor the girl's limits for only so long before overtaking her and taking the reigns. This was to be no exception.

Prima squeaked as she was suddenly uprooted from her cowgirl position, barely catching her fall with her hands before her head hit the bare stone behind her. Link had risen to his knees, firmly grasping the underside of her thighs and pull himself out till only the tip remained. "Wha-wait. Ple-!" Her words were cut short as he proceeded to HAMMER into her tight little rear with no quarter.

She managed to slide onto her elbows as he continued to jackhammer her, sending small pebbles tumbling off the edge of the mountain. Her mind was in a constant state of disarray as her body struggled to choose between screaming in pain or pleasure at his harsh treatment, especially as she felt his hands slide up to her calves. Her legs suspended above her head, Prima could only look up at the man rutting into her with no regard for her wellbeing. Up here and alone, she freely let her feelings be known as her back scraped against the rock.

Link ignored her screams and cries, focused only on the continued act of defiling this virgin ass. Letty might've been the one to introduce him to the act of using fingers, but she'd refused to let him stick his dick in her rump unless they went by the same code that the rest of their fornications had done; an eye for an eye. Understandably, Link had refused to let her anywhere near his own butt with anything larger than her finger; a sensation he could say he did not enjoy in the slightest and would be looking to avoid in the future. But his thoughts weren't on her, but on Prima…and how much he wanted to make her toes curl as he dominated her.

Prima barely noticed his hands move her legs forward, but came back in time to feel him push them to the side in an attempt to turn her body. Instinctively, she tried to follow the motion and ended up rolling onto her side, wincing as she felt the side of her breast scrape against the rock. Still lustfully drunk, she could only whimper as she felt the man's grip tighten on her raised leg, grabbing her bare ankle and resuming his thrusts. The Endura Shrooms he'd eaten earlier giving him a massive boost in his staying power, and he intended to burn it all away even if she was nothing more than a ragdoll by the end…

Neither one could say how long this act of revelry and sin lasted. The late afternoon gave way to the twilight, and then that too surrendered to the early grip of the evening. The air cooled down further, causing goose bumps to litter their exposed skin as he continued to break her. They were both far gone from logic or reason; communication was merely primal grunts and screams. It was long, LONG after her body had given way that his own climax drenched her bowels; filling her rectum with a cum.

His stamina finally drained, he pulled out of her abused rectum and collapsed backward. The cloud was now little more than a light haze; still strong enough to keep him from behaving rationally, but not thick enough to control his actions. He winced as he felt his bare ass on the cold stone, or the colder wind on his used shriveled penis. Passively, he turned his gaze to Prima, who had collapsed into a heap near his feet.

Even with the way her back faced him, he could make out the damage he'd done. He wasn't sure how much he'd pumped into her; only that it was leaking out of her thoroughly stretched and gaping ass. Beyond that, he could make out the numerous cuts and scrapes that had littered her body from where he'd forced her into the unforgiving rock. Link noticed a fairy; one that lacked the distinctive three trails of their tormentor took pity on the spent girl and darted over to work its magic.

He watched as her raw sphincter was slowly healed, restoring it to its original, taut state. Meanwhile, the small scrapes on her breasts, hands, and face were similarly undone, leaving unblemished skin in its wake. Prima moaned, first in pain, and then in satisfaction as the sprite worked to heal her from their reckless love-making. In little time, she was left free of all but the puddles of cum that covered her.

Lastly, almost hesitantly, he watched with curiosity as it timidly fluttered to his own sore member, briefly touching the crown before jerking back. For the briefest moment, he could almost swear he felt a pair of lips on his cock…just what WAS in those balls of light, anyway? Still, it's touch served to return some slight strength to his body, enough to pull the shivering girl closer to his body. He didn't even flinch as he felt the drying sticky remnants of his spunk on her.

More than just his body, Link felt the heady cloud of desire had been lifted from his mind, letting all the rational feelings of guilt and regret pour in. He had USED her; practically RAPED her. It didn't matter to him that she had instigated, or that they were forcibly drugged. What he had just done couldn't compare to what had happened before. It was fortunate that his skewer was long since digested, or else it would be likely to be coming back up as the sense of nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

As the innkeeper in his arms slowly opened her eyes, he noticed that he could no longer see the pink cloud in those shocked pools, and would surmise that his own were free of the infliction. The Champion stuttered, trying to blurt out an apology for his trespass, only to have his words and lips held by her tired, trembling finger. His panic-stricken blue eyes matched with her own tear-filled brown ones, and with great effort she forced out her piece of mind.

"Please, d-don't say a word. I don't blame you, I don…I don't hate you, and I don't regret….this." she struggled to explain as she tiredly gestured to her exhausted yet satisfied body. "J-j-just let me be for now…so tired." Prima trailed off as she let her head fall into his bare chest, closing her eyes with a contented sigh. With no energy to protest, Link instead opted to hold her close as he took in the sight of the village far below them.

 _'Guess that's one way to be welcomed back…'_

As the two rested, they gazed down at the bustling town of Hateno below them. While there were no other patrons that thought to look up Ebon Mountain, their gaze was indeed locked with the smiling visage of Hylia…

* * *

Slowly but surely, I'm working on building up the library here. Again if anyone's interested, there's more up on AO3 (just posted the first Zora's Domain chapter as a matter of fact). I'm trying to get into the habit of posting an older story here as I post a new chapter there, but it's going to be slow going; work's picking up big time (haven't even had time to make more crappy images as book covers). I'm not going to copy-paste my author notes from that entry since most of its outdated information or not important anymore. Still, if you'd be kind enough to leave a comment either here or there, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
